Shinobi of Eisenwald
by Emopenguin
Summary: Something strange happens at the valley of the end... and in a couple other universes Multi-crossover mainly Naruto x Fairy Tail though ... UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first chapter of Shinobi of Eisenwald. This is a Naruto x Fairy Tail crossover with a little bit of Rosario + Vampire and a splash of Full Metal Alchemist**

**-Current Ages—**

**Naruto Uzumaki 16**

**Sasuke Uchiha 16**

**Gaara 17**

**Mizore Shirayuki 17 (Rosario + Vampire)**

**Kageyama 18**

**Byard 19**

**Sherry Blendi 19**

**Erigor 20**

**Martel 20 (Full Metal Alchemist) **

**Hikari ? (Fem-Kyuubi)**

"Human speech"

'_Human thought'_

"**Demon/Kyuubi/Dragon speech"**

'_**Demon/Kyuubi/Dragon thought'**_

_Techniques and Jutsu_

**Authors Notes**

Disclaimer: I not own Naruto, Fairy Tail, Rosario + Vampire, or Full Metal Alchemist

Story Start

"_Chidori!"_ A black haired youth shouted as he charged his best friend while electricity surged across his left hand as it was held by his right.

"_Rasengan!"_ A whiskered blond yelled as he thrust the ball of chakra into his friend's _chidori_, both trying to overpower the other, neither noticing the pitch black portal slowly opening up underneath them or a certain red headed insomniac sprinting towards them.

When he finally reached them the portal opened completely and they were all knocked out as they fell through the portal.

-Alternate Universe-

Mizore Shirayuki was not having a good day, this morning she had found her boyfriend Tsukune in bed with her own mother and they didn't even notice her, now this would be bad no matter the circumstances, but it was much worse seeing as Mizore also happened to be pregnant, so she ran out of the house trying to get the furthest away from the two.

But things got worse as the day wore on, first she got stuck in snowstorm, and when she thought it couldn't get any worse a portal opened underneath her feet making her pass out and fall through.

-Yet another Alternate Universe-

Martel had just finished telling Alphonse that Fuher King Bradley was homunculi and felt Bradley's sword start to sink into her flesh before passing out and falling through a portal that had appeared behind her.

Fuher King Bradley frowned and opened Alphonse's chest compartment to find a few drops of blood and a quickly closing black portal.

"So it seems that man is up to his old tricks again" he said mysteriously before sighing and closing the armor knowing there was nothing that he could do.

-Earthland-

Three separate black portals opened over a dead looking forest an Uchiha, a yuki-onna, a human chimera, and two male jinchuuriki, all of which were unconscious in front of a silver haired man with black eyes carrying a scythe.

When Erigor got up that morning he hadn't thought anything special about the day. He planned to go on a couple of assassinations for the guild, and then hang out with Kageyama and Byard. Then he planned to teach the new girl how to properly kill a man using only a cotton ball.

That plan was now shot to hell as set about waking up the group of five.

Naruto groaned as he sat up and looked around _'when the hell did we come into the teme's happy place?'_ he thought as he looked around at the dead trees.

'_**Nice one, kit'**_ a feminine voice giggled from within his mind.

'_Hikari-chan, how can I hear you I'm not in my mindscape?'_ Naruto asked as he thought back to how he found out that the kyuubi was in fact female;

-Flashback-

Naruto sighed sadly as he looked at the dead body of Haku and the dying body of Zabuza Momochi.

"Gaki, you're the one Haku spoke of, aren't you? The one she met in the forest." Zabuza wheezed with a cough at the end to which Naruto nodded slightly.

"Take my sword; I won't be needing it where I'm going, do me proud gaki and one last thing" he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Naruto.

"That's the address of our hideout take everything, Haku would have wanted you to have it anyw…" he cut off as he choked on his blood and gave Naruto one last smirk before his breathing stopped and his heart gave out.

Naruto slowly got up and made his way to the address on the paper and started to go through the contents of the hideout before he found a book labeled 'The Basics Of Sealing' by the Kushina Uzumaki.

Skimming through it he learned the a couple seals then sealed everything within the hideout into a scroll which he then sealed into his left arm.

Later that night when he finally fell asleep he found himself in front of the all too familiar cage.

But what was not familiar was the crimson haired woman sitting just with in the cage meditating and floating about five feet off the ground.

' _Wait, where's the fox…'_ he cut that thought off as he noticed the two fox ears upon her head and nine fox tales flowing out behind her.

"You're that damn fox!" he exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the goddess like woman.

"**So my host has decided to finally visit his guest, but that's not important"** the woman said quietly as she let a couple tears fall down her face. **"What is important though is that yes I am Kyuubi, so come on let's hear it, yell at me, call me a cold hearted bitch, take my youkai away from me"** she said sounding depressed shocking the whiskered blonde.

"All I want to know is why did you attack konoha?" the blonde asked calmly thus shocking the woman out of her depression.

"**All I remember is a man wearing an orange swirled mask using a weird sharingan on me, and a man in a gas mask and white trench coat, the one with the mask kept calling him konran kitsune-sama" **she replied.

"So it wasn't your fault Kyuubi-chan" He smiled.

"**Call me Hikari, Kyuubi is just a title of mine, and will you please drop the mask when we're talking"** Hikari explained as she flashed a smile

"Hai, Hikari-chan" Naruto said somberly.

-Flashback end-

**End of Chapter 1**

**Please remember to read and review**

**Next Time: Dark Guild Eisenwald gets a few new members **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter of Naruto of Eisenwald**

**Remember to vote on my polls and if you choose an oc pm me the details**

**There won't be lemons unless someone writes them and sends them, I suck at writing lemons, sorry**

**I'm going to have Erigor more lain back and kind of ooc and **

"Human speech"

'_Human thought'_

"**Demon/Hikari/Dragon speech"**

'_**Demon/Hikari/Dragon thought'**__ '_

_Techniques and Jutsu_

**Authors Notes**

Disclaimer: I not own Naruto, Fairy Tail, Rosario + Vampire, or Full Metal Alchemist

-Story Start-

-Right after Naruto asked the question-

'_**It would seem that this world's natural chakra is far more potent there for weakening the seal enough for us to talk to each, I guess' **_Hikari replied and Naruto chuckled a little bit, gaining the attention of the man who had woken him up.

"Good to see you've awoken, my name is Erigor. So…, do mind telling me why you and your friends just fell out of those weird black portals in front of my guild?" the man asked startling Naruto out of his conversation with the vixen with in his mind.

Naruto took in the appearance of the man who had woken him up.

The man was tall with silver hair and dark eyes. His chest and arms were adorned with tattoos, there were also two singles under his eyes. He was dressed in a long skirt, somewhat reminiscent of worn hakama, gloves and black scarf.

"I actually have no idea" Naruto responded calmly although on the inside he was freaking out.

"Can you at tell me what you do remember at least?" the man asked.

Naruto nodded before he began to tell the man his life story up until he passed out, as the man grew angrier and angrier at the stupidity of the villagers of Konoha, unknown to the two of them the rest had already awoken and had also been listening in.

By the end of the story the two women started to openly cry for the blonde while Sasuke was punching a tree and Gaara leaked KI (Killer Intent), surprising the two men.

"So what's your story Ms. …?" Erigor asked the crying lavender haired woman.

"Mizore, my name is Mizore" she replied as she began to explain how she was a yuki-onna went to a high school for monsters, and how she made friends, and had started to date her friend Tsukune at the end of the school year, and finally how she had found her mother and him in bed after just finding out she was pregnant, she started to cry at the end so Naruto pulled her into a hug and comforted her.

"I guess it's my turn, my name is Martel" she said as she explained how she was a human-snake chimera that used to be a soldier, until she was ordered to start a war, she did it, but they didn't want anyone to find out so she was given over to be a test subject for alchemists.

Then Sasuke and Gaara explained their lives, and the horrors of being a shinobi.

Erigor smirked as he told them all about the world they were currently in, and about his guild being a dark guild that accepted missions like theft, robbing banks, hell they even took assassinations.

"So… where do I sign up?" Naruto asked enthusiastically to the shock of the others.

"What? I'm not going to try to go back to that hell hole" he explained.

"I guess you're right, I'm in Naruto-san" Gaara drawled, and then they turned to Sasuke.

"I'm in" Sasuke confirmed as Martel acknowledged she would.

Everyone turned to Mizore while she sighed "I have nothing better to do, and I don't have to see _him _again" she said as she smiled sweetly at Naruto.

"Now, if you will all follow me back to the guild we can get each of you set up with a room" Erigor announced as he turned around and led them through the dead looking forest to a stone fortress looking guild with a black and gold clock near the top.

"Welcome to Eisenwald, your new home" he said with a smile as he walked inside and led them to their rooms. "You are now official members of Eisenwald" he said as he led them to his office. "You can take any job you want from the request board in the lobby" he said as sat down in his chair "but first we have to give you a little test" he continued as he pulled out several maps and blueprints.

"Sasuke and Martel, go to the town of Shirotsume, on the outskirts of town you'll find a mansion. The owner of the mansion, Duke Everlue, and his staff are to be 'taken care of' in the dead of night, I don't care how you do it, just remember no witnesses and no survivors, feel free to loot the mansion when you're done" Erigor explained before Sasuke and Martel nodded and disappeared along with a map and some blueprints.

"Naruto, Mizore, and Gaara, you three will be taking the other new recruit and going to the town of Magnolia and be preforming a couple of different missions. Gaara, your target will be a man by the name of Laxus, grandson of the guild master of fairy tail, kill him however you like, but like I told Sasuke no witnesses. Mizore your target is to rob the bank of Magnolia with the other new recruit sherry, kill any who see your identities. Naruto, your job is to destroy the guild building of the fairy tail guild; they were the ones after all who reported the dealings of Eisenwald to the magic council." He continued then called in a pink haired seventeen year old girl.

"Now that you have your jobs, now get going, we're on a tight schedule" Erigor said as they picked up a couple of maps and blueprints. "One more thing, Naruto change into this, and burn that 'thing' you call a jumpsuit" he stated tossing him a crimson colored shirt, a pair of jeans and a charcoal gray trench coat.

**-End of Chapter 2-**

**Next time: The test **


End file.
